


Barre Wars

by StarryEyedKiddo



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Ballet AU, Gen, I just want some droid stuff okay?, Pointe Shoes, everyone is human AU, i am a droid kind of guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedKiddo/pseuds/StarryEyedKiddo





	1. Chapter 1

When walking on the street, there were few things that people would guess C. Threepio did with his life other than his job with translating. The usual guess was something like librarian or maybe a store manager. There was the few guesses of things like barista and, of course, the guesses that Threepio would've loved to have never heard or ever have repeated in his life.

But, all were incorrect. He opened the door to the dance studio he had joined years ago, if joined was the right word. No, some younger boy and he had both come here long ago. He didn't remember that though, and brushed it off as hazy childhood memories. 

There was light music coming from the studio, Leia was already at the barre. There was Poe in the center, practicing pirouettes. He was one of the best danseurs at the studio, and one of the few who was around here by the time the "early birds" got there. Then again, the "early birds" tended to actually be on time.

Threepio went to the barre with Leia, and the two chatted while going through some warm up stretches. 

"Just to think that you teach at this studio now! Oh goodness, I remember when you had your first solo." Leia gave a small laugh as her long time friend drowned in nostalgia.

"And I remember the first time you learned lifts. Time flies fast." The door sounded with it's usual ting. "Speaking of things that fly fast." Artoo put his hand up in greeting and Chewie waved.

"Artoo, there you are! I was about to call you." Artoo was a long time companion of his, Threepio couldn't see himself without him.

"Phone died." Artoo signed, letting out an agitated sigh. "Gotta love when newbies take your fucking charger." 

"Oh, I know how that feels. At work today, some new employee decided that apparently they needed my lunch more than I did." The blond let an indignant huff go through his nose before a sudden question popped into his head. "Oh! Um, Mr. Dameron, where is B.B?"

Poe stopped for a second to answer. "B.B's in the back. They've got a surprise for you two." 

"Do you know what it is?" 

"Threepio," Poe laughed, "if I told you, it'd spoil their surprise." Artoo and Threepio both went to the back studio. The back was usually saved for if someone had a solo to nail and the main was too loud or for the little kid classes. The studio had been used for other purposes, memories of a pre-competition sleepover flowed into his memories.

"B.B, are you in here?" They were sitting on a bench when the others came in and they looked up happily.

"Look what Mrs. Organa cleared me for!" They chirped as they pointed their foot forward for the older friends to see. Artoo's eyes widened as he grinned.

"Oh goodness!" Threepio knelt as he looked at the white pointe shoes, "Oh congratulations B.B, I know you've worked so hard for this!" Artoo looked over at Threepio and signed something. "Artoo, I don't know how used to the shoes B.B. is, I don't want them to hurt themselves."

"I'll be fine! You could dance with me, Threepio, to make sure I don't get hurt." B.B got up from the bench. Threepio nodded.

"As long as Artoo spots."


	2. Chapter 2

"One, two, three-arms up, Rey-one, two, three." Leia went around the room with grace one could only describe as 'regal'. The school had been passed down to her, but had it really? The school seemed to come and go in Threepio's memory. One minute, they were all in attendance and the next, no more. Or perhaps, as he kept reasoning with himself, he only thought that because they had summers off. He hadn't been casted in this dance, so as of now, he was watching from the bench with Poe on one side and Artoo's bag on the other as he watched intently on what was going on in front of him. Yes, Leia knew how to pick dancers for dances really well.

Rey had joined pretty recently and while some had their doubts, she turned out to be a wonderful dancer. Long arms, expressive face, perfect for this style. She took command of the floor well enough for the older man to feel a little intimidated by her, a trait she certainly shared with Mrs. Organa and her brother, Luke.

"I'm pretty damn sure that Rey's related somehow," Artoo had expressed one day as the two companions watched her practice with such intensity that Threepio forgot for a brief second that this was ballet and not a karate school, "you can see it in that glint in her eyes. The day's gonna come and I'm gonna fucking call it." 

"Artoo, that's ludicrous. Surely if she _were_ related, we would've known about it. Don't you think Leia would've told us if she had a relative at the school?" He huffed as Artoo shrugged, focusing back on the mysterious Rey with no sure origin. Would they ever find out? Who knew? Only the Maker themselves if Threepio had anything to assume.

It was around the same time Finn had joined their school as well, but he was already experienced. Yes, Finn had come to them from _that_ place.

Threepio thought is was odd that even in his thoughts, he called the place _"that_ place" and still knew which one he was talking about There were plenty of 'that places' in his mind, but he guessed the emphasis on ' _that'_ place made all the difference. It made all the difference to everyone, one stress of the word and everyone knew exactly where and usually who the subject was on. But that was enough of going down into _those_ memories, he blinked as if his brain was a shutter slide machine.

Back to better thoughts, how would he describe Finn? Dark in tone, physically strong, and impossibly kind. There was no doubt that Finn was the kind of guy who was helping the elderly cross the street and helping lost children find their parents at county fairs and taking in stray kittens. And yet, he knew when to put his foot down. He did what was right, and that was admirable. If anyone complimented him however, he'd always bashfully smile and shrug it off like a cashmere shawl. Needless to say, they worked wonderfully with each other.

They both had a fire in them and it showed beautifully on the stage. Artoo moved the bag and sat down. Perhaps, it was some sort of deja vu that struck him just then, but he felt that he had seen a bond like this before. Maybe Leia and Han? No, farther back. Or was he over-thinking? Maybe he hadn't thought of something and it was coming back and he couldn't remember-

A tap on his shoulder made him visibly jump as he was snatched back into the present moment. Artoo looked over with a raised brow and a look that read _'You okay?'_. Threepio nodded, gently moving Artoo's hand. He always seemed to know what he was thinking, and it was simultaneously a blessing and a curse. It was especially a curse when they had to focus on something and the smaller man just felt the need to bring it up with a precursor of some sort of knowing smirk before moving his hands in a fashion to sign whatever sort of thing he decided to torture him with that day. Leave it to Artoo to simultaneously make Threepio want to hug and strangle him. Poe had just gotten up to join in the dance as B.B quickly took his place.   
  
Sometimes, Threepio thought, B.B might as well be _their_ kid. Sure, they were technically Poe's, but the whole studio tended to treat them as part of the family.   
  
"So, far as I'm getting with the 'story' is that they're all at a party and Finn and Rey are dancing, but Poe wants to dance with someone but doesn't know who to dance with because every time he goes off with one of them, the other gets sad. So, I guess he decides to dance with both of them?" B.B looked up, wanting confirmation on whether their theory was right or not and was answered with a thumbs up from Artoo. "Okay, so now they seem to be scared, so I guess the other party members are mad that it's an odd numbered group- I never understood that, why do people have to go in pairs at fancy parties? Wouldn't it be more fun to dance with _all_ of your friends?"  
  
"Well, such parties were originally for courting purposes back when they first began. However, B.B, there is such thing as double partnering, but that's usually saved for salsa or swing. You won't see double-partnering in a waltz." Threepio stated simply and B.B nodded.  
  
"Leave it to Threepio to have the biggest store of useless trivia in the history of man." Artoo grinned. Threepio shot a glare at him and B.B tried to keep from snickering too loudly. Yes, this was the life he was used to. He could always do without the occasional snark shot his way, but such was only a wish.   
  


 

 


End file.
